


The Klance Fanfiction That Brought Klance Together

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Other, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Rating is for swearing, Team Bonding, klance, non-binary Pidge, tiny bit of Pallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Since Voltron has gained popularity around the universe, they've gained a lot of fans. After a mission on a very advanced planet, Pidge gets their hands on some fanfiction about the team. Allura translates it for them and the team decides to read some of it. On the site, they top five ships are listed, and guess what ship is number 1.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	The Klance Fanfiction That Brought Klance Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStar/gifts).



Keith sighed as he settled onto the floor, fidgeting a bit before getting comfortable on the blankets. The team had just finished a precarious mission, one that left them all exhausted, mentally and physically. They had broken off for a bit, showering and treating wounds and changing. Keith had a few cuts he'd had to bandage up, and had changed into his black leggings and big red hoodie.

They had turned the "living room" into the ultimate rest area, spreading blankets and pillows over every available surface. Keith pulled a blanket over his legs and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. It had been too wet for him to before, but he was now annoyed with it clinging to the back of his neck. 

The team was mostly settled by now, with Shiro in the armchair, practically being swallowed by blankets, Hunk in a similar state on one end of the couch. Pidge and Allura were curled up together on the other end, with Pidge sitting between Allura's legs and Allura's arms around their waist.

Lance finally walked in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt. Keith could see bandages dotting his arms, and he was thankful to see that there didn't seem to be any serious wounds. 

Lance smiled at Keith, who grinned back with a little wave. He walked over and sat down next to Keith, pulling the blanket on Keith's legs over both of them. Lance's thigh brushed past Keith's knee, since Lance's long legs were stretched out and Keith's were crossed.

Lance leaned back on his hands, one of them landing a few inches behind Keith. Keith barely resisted the urge to lean into Lance's side completely, his warmth oh so tempting.

Keith turned to face Lance, aiming a lazy grin at him. "Hey there. How're you feeling?"

Lance tilted his head to the side and returned Keith's smile. "I'm good. Didn't have too many wounds. How about you, samurai?"

Keith ducked his head to hide his blush at the affectionate nickname. "I'm fine. My legs got kinda banged up but I'll be fine in a week or two."

Lance hummed. "Good. Glad you're okay."

Keith looked back up at him, his smile turning fond. "I'm really glad you're okay, too."

Lance looked like he was about to say something when Pidge started talking, "Alright, y'all. I have something kinda interesting to share." All heads turned to Pidge as they unearthed their tablet from the blanket mound on top of them. "So on the last planet we were on, it was quite obvious we were very popular." There were murmured agreements around the room. As soon as they had landed they were swarmed, and it had been particularly difficult for them to do their job. "Well it turns out that there's actually a _shit ton_ of fanfiction written about us."

Shiro perked up, fully tuning into the conversation. Keith and Lance both sat up a little straighter, and Hunk said, "That's so cool! Do you have any?"

Pidge smirked. "Here's the thing. Almost all of it is on this one website, and this beautiful goddess here," Pidge patted Allura's arm, who grinned and lightly kissed Pidge's temple, "was able to translate it into English. And there just so happens to be a rating of their top five ships! So I thought we'd look through them."

Everyone offered up their agreements, and Lance dragged a blanket from behind him and Keith before wrapping it around both their shoulders, forcing them to sit closer together. Keith moved his legs so they were pulled up in front of him, then leaned them over so that they were laying over Lance's. Lance brought his hand up and rested it on Keith's thigh, rubbing his thumb into the warm skin.

Over the last few weeks, Keith and Lance had gotten considerably closer. Their friendship had blossomed after a fight they had, and was slowly blurring into something... _more._

They had started seeking each other out, and in moments like these, they were more likely than not touching in some way or another. Keith knew he liked Lance, and was _pretty sure_ Lance liked him, but he hadn't worked up the courage to tell him yet.

Keith sent a small smile Lance's way, making him grin back. 

"Alrighty gamers, I'm gonna work from the bottom up so we can debunk these ships. Coming in fifth place we have, Pidge/Hunk!" Pidge looked up to Hunk after they said that, snorting.

Hunk sat up and started speaking, "Well, I'm flattered, but Pidge isn't quite my type."

Lance leaned back so he could talk directly to Hunk, "Yeah, cause Shay is."

Hunk blushed and waved Lance off, grumbling to himself. 

Shiro clicked his tongue. "Lance, be nice. Even if Hunk does obviously like Shay, you shouldn't be mean."

Lance laughed, making Hunk blush even harder.

Pidge pushed their glasses up on their nose. "Alright, well. Horrible start. Next ship! And sliding into fourth place, we have Hunk and Keith!"

"Me again?" Hunk muttered under his breath.

Keith huffed out a little laugh. "Yeah, no. Hunk's literally the only straight person here."

A chorus of laughs filled the room, and Keith blushed when he felt Lance's puff out against his cheek. He turned to face him and realized they had started sliding closer together subconsciously, and their sides were almost pressed together. Keith turned away, hoping Lance couldn't see how furiously he was blushing.

Pidge moved around under the blankets, apparently getting tired of their position. Allura held up her arms until Pidge was settled, then dropped them over their shoulders. "The next ship is honestly just a scam, like, Keith/Allura? Really?"

Keith and Allura stared at each other for a few seconds, before Allura snorted, causing them both to devolve into fits of laughter. Keith threw his head back as he laughed, his legs slipping off of Lance's. He was laughing so hard he didn't even hear the little noise of protest Lance made.

Keith rolled onto his back laughing, his head landing on a pillow. His eyes were closed, and he opened them after he had calmed down. He was met with Lance looking down at him, a blush decorating his tan skin. It was then that Keith realized that he had _not_ landed on a pillow, he had landed on _Lance's thigh._

Keith was about to start apologizing when a shy smile broke out across Lance's face, and a hand landed in his hair. Keith made a noise in the back of his throat and leaned into the touch, Lance's fingers threading through his hair and massaging his scalp.

Once Allura had calmed down, Pidge started up again, "Now, the runner up, Pidge/Allura! They finally got one right!"

There were a few chuckles around the room, and Allura leaned down to place a kiss on Pidge's cheek, which was immediately returned. The rest of the team cooed, causing Pidge to flip everyone off.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the number one Voltron ship, according to some random aliens! Coming in first place by a landslide, Keith and Lance!" Pidge smirked over at where they were curled together.

Lance's fingers stopped moving in Keith's hair, and Keith felt his already warm face heat up even more. Keith quickly turned and smooshed his face in Lance's stomach, groaning. Lance covered his face with his hands, though everyone could see how red his ears were. 

Lance was surprised his voice came out even when he said, "You know what? I call bullshit! Let me see the tablet."

Pidge shrugged and tossed him the tablet, Lance catching it easily. Keith unearthed himself from Lance's stomach and looked at the tablet, his face still stained red. Lance lowered the tablet so Keith could see, both of them looking curiously of the screen. 

Lance saw that there was a percentage next to the name, which Pidge hadn't mentioned earlier. "Hey Pidge, what do these percentages mean?" Keith looked at where Lance pointed on the screen.

Pidge's smirk grew as they said, "Oh, that's the percentage of fics written about that ship."

Lance's eyes grew wide. "There's no way 54% of these are written about us!"

Keith's neck grew sore, and he decided he needed to change positions. He sat up from Lance's lap and stretched his arms above his head, making a satisfied noise as he felt his joints pop. He looked over to see Lance looking at him, looking disappointed that Keith had left. Keith decided right then he never wanted to see that look on Lance's face ever again, and slid back over to tuck himself into Lance's side. He folded his legs underneath him and leaned his head on Lance's shoulder, looking over the tablet. Lance was seemingly happy with this, as he placed his hand behind Keith, just shy of wrapping around him.

Lance taps on the tag and the screen suddenly changes, stories popping up on the page. 

"Oh, wow," Lance murmurs to himself as he starts flicking through, stories continuously popping up.

Unbeknownst to the two on the floor, the team was all exchanging glances and nods. 

Shiro stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna head off to bed. See you guys in the morning."

Hunk jumped up from where he was seated, too. "Yep, same. That mission wore me out."

Pidge stood, Allura following them. "I'm gonna go get some food. You two can stay here and look through those, though!" Pidge turned around to grab some of the blankets. "C'mon, 'llura. Help me carry some of these."

Keith and Lance were suddenly alone in the "living room", and the moment suddenly felt extremely intimate.

Lance turned to Keith, with only a few inches between them. "Do you wanna read one? Might be fun."

Lance's voice was quiet, not quite whispering but it was soft, and Keith knew he would say yes to anything if Lance asked him like that. "Sure. Let's move off the floor though. My back hurts." 

Keith stood up, the blanket slipping off his legs and shoulders. Lance followed him, going over to the couch and plopping down in the corner Hunk had been in since Pidge and Allura had taken all the blankets from the other end. Keith grabbed the two blankets they had been using and brought them over, draping one over Lance's legs before he laid down with his head on Lance's lap. He spread the other over his own legs and sighed, feeling safe in the warmth. Lance laughed gently and buried his hand in Keith's hair, making Keith grin and close his eyes. He had his head turned toward Lance and was nuzzling into his thigh, content with how Lance's smell enveloped him.

"Alright, samurai, what do you want to hear?" Lance said as he set the tablet down on his lap and flicked through so he could keep one hand in Keith's hair. Keith felt warm with the action.

"Mn. I don't really care. You pick." Keith peeked one eye open and quirked a half smile when he caught Lance staring at him. Lance blushed and turned away, and Keith chuckled before closing his eyes again and curling his legs up to his body.

Lance flicked through for a few moments, before settling on one. "This one's called "Lance's First Snow Day." I'm intrigued."

Keith hummed. "Read that one then. Out loud, I wanna hear it."

Lance mumbled a quiet 'kay' before scratching his nails over Keith's scalp and clicking on the story.

Lance cleared his throat then started speaking, "'Keith slowly cracked open his eyes and stretched his sore limbs, then sank back into the warmth that was Lance and the blankets.'"

Keith made a choked noise and tried to hide in Lance's stomach, making Lance laugh. "That was only the first sentence, buddy!"

Lance continued speaking and Keith let his voice wash over him, the blush never leaving his cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from imagining actually _doing_ all the things in the story with Lance, which made it even worse. 

As Lance finished talking, they were both quiet for a few moments. 

Keith sucked in and breathed out, " _Wow."_

Lance nodded, putting the tablet down on the table beside the couch. "Yeah, _wow._ Whoever wrote that got you _way_ off."

Keith quirked an eyebrow up at Lance, clearly confused. "Well, I just mean that you're not exactly a touchy person. I think you'd try and kill me if I pulled anything like that."

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, patting Lance's thigh. "I would like you to realize that I am literally sitting with my head in your lap. And we aren't even dating."

Lance blushed and dragged his nails across Keith's scalp, sending a shiver down his spine. "We could change that."

Keith stiffened slightly in surprise, his eyes flicking up to Lance's quickly. Keith sat up slowly, scooting so that his arm was resting on the arm of the couch. He never truly left Lance's space, and in the end he was settled with his thigh pressed to Lance's side and his torso leaning over him.

Lance's hand had fallen from Keith's hair as he moved and landed on where his hip met his thigh. Keith reached out with the hand that wasn't holding his weight to brush some of the hair out of his eyes and cupping his cheek. Keith's gaze was firmly fixed on Lance's lips as he uttered out a quiet, "Yeah?"

Lance brought both of his hands up to Keith's waist, his hands slipping under his hoodie and holding his waist firmly. He pulled Keith in flush to him, making Keith place his forearms on the couch behind Lance's head. "Yeah."

Lance leaned up, finally capturing Keith's lips in his own. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, leaning his weight onto Lance's chest instead. Lance's hands moved down to Keith's thighs, pulling the one pressed against him over his own lap, Keith sitting himself down on Lance's lap. Keith sucked on Lance's bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and nibbling on it lightly. Lance sucked in gasp and finally allowed his hands to knead into Keith's thighs, making the boy on top of him _squeak_ and pull away, covering his mouth. Lance smiled up at him, completely endeared with him. Lance continued massaging Keith's toned, thick thighs, nuzzling his nose into Keith's neck. Keith sighed and rested his cheek against the top of Lance's head, loving the attention he was getting.

"I really like you, Keith," as Lance said this his lips traced the words into Keith's neck, making a pleased shiver run down his spine.

Keith threaded his fingers through the hair at Lance's nape and pulled on it slightly, wanting Lance to look him in the eye. He pressed a quick kiss to Lance's lips then pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. "I really like you, too, Lance."

Lance smiled and nuzzled his nose into Keith's, making Keith giggle and lean into Lance. 

"Hey Keith?" Keith hummed. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Keith's smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As per my last post, I've been writing from requests. This one was based off the idea of the paladins reacting to fanfiction written about them. Don't forget to leave any questions or suggestions in the comments, bye peoples! And thank you LittleMissStar for the prompt!


End file.
